Deanna Monroe (TV Series)
|the actress of the same name.}} Deanna Monroe is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio Deanna was a congresswomen in Ohio, won the re-election. She is exceptionally good at reading people, possibly she played poker in her leisure time as given by herself in, "Remember" that if she didn't win the re-election, she would be a professional poker player instead. Post-Apocalypse Deanna, and her family were trying to get back to Ohio, so that she can help her district to manage crisis, but the army stopped them before they could even reach Ohio, and directed them to the safe-zone which is at the time when Rick arrived there, known as Alexandria Safe-Zone. The army who directed them to the community were supposed to come back later, but they never returned. Despite being left out, they found supplies in the community, and used them to stay alive. There was a huge shopping mall, being built nearby the community, Deanna and her family uses the material sources from the building to build the walls around the community. At first, Deanna, and her family only built one of the walls, but after a few weeks, more people coming in, and they had help to finish the walls. When the community population grows larger, and larger. Deanna had to make a decision to exile three men, who were not working out. She knew in her conscience that it is as good as killing them, but she argues it was needed to be done. Season 5 "Remember" Deanna is first introduced as she interviews Rick Grimes over his experiences since the apocalypse. She goes on to interview Michonne, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Carl, and the rest of the survivors in Rick's group. When Aiden and Glenn get into a confrontation by the town gates, she steps in and restores order while assigning Rick and Michonne as police constables for Alexandria. "Forget" Deanna will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Deanna has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Aidan Monroe Deanna, and Aidan have a basic mother and son relationship. Aidan is shown to respect his mother, but somehow Deanna sees through his recklessness. Aidan is known for being a bully by using his power inside the community which rules by his mother, and Deanna is aware of that. When the fight between Aidan and Glenn ensues, Deanna thanked Glenn for punching her son in the face, further proving that Deanna sees the badness inside her own son. Rick Grimes Deanna and Rick appeared to trust and respect each other. When Deanna first saw Rick, she sees the value from Rick's power in leadership, and survival tactics. Deanna ordered her scouting groups to bring Rick's group into her community, in hope he would be willing to help them survive. Deanna appeared to be delighted when Rick eventually decided to stay in the community, and when Rick shaved his beard, Deanna jokes about she did not think the goods behind the beard. Deanna, and Rick's relationship continues to strengthen from that on, Rick smiles at her when she jokes, and took the job that Deanna offered to him, which is as the constable in the community. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Forget" Trivia * Deanna is an adaptation of Douglas Monroe from the comic series. * The actress used Hillary Clinton as an inspiration to portray Deanna as a great congresswoman. i Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Alive